Oh My
by magicianPhantom
Summary: Bibir Shinichi mulai mendekati bibir Kaito. Mata Kaito terpejam. Seolah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Seketika itu juga, bibir Shinichi dan Kaito bertemu. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman hangat bagi Kaito. Chapter 2 RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Author:

Nee minna-san, sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena ceritanya kurang bagus. Karena saat pembuatan ff ini. Authornya agak sedikit melow-_- dan maaf kalau judulnya gak jelas. Gak ada ide buat judul-_-

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

Pairing : KaiShin (Case Closed/Detective Conan)

Genre : Romance

OH My

By Magician Phantom

Malam itu, kota Tokyo diguyur hujan. Namun hujan tidak menjadikan alasan untuk membatalkan aksi pemuda yang satu ini. Bulan terlihat _full_ pada malam itu. Sinar bulan menerangi kota Tokyo yang tengah diguyur hujan. Serta terlihat siluet tubuh pemuda tersebut bersamaan siluet jubahnya yang tengah berkibar-kibar. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat gembira, dan seulas senyum yang mengembang terlihat di wajahnya berkat kemenangannya. Di tangannya terlihat berlian yang berwarna putih. Seperti biasa, dia ulurkan tangannya keatas kearah dimana bulan berada. Kemudian dia mengamati berlian tersebut dari balik monocle-nya.

"Sudah kuduga bukan ini yang kucari." Desah pelan pemuda tersebut.

Tak berapa lama suara derap kaki yang kemungkinan lebih dari satu atau dua orang terdengar menaiki tangga ke arah atap tempat pemuda tersebut berada.

"Gawat! Itu pasti si Nakamori beserta anak buahnya." Pikir pemuda tersebut.

BRAAAAK~! (author: suara pintu ceritanya)

"Mau pergi kemana Kaito KID?" terdengar suara Nakamori dari arah pintu.

"Waah...waah gerakmu cepat juga ya, inspektur!" ucap KID namun dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudah menyerahlah, kau sudah terkepung KID." Tegas Nakamori.

"Oh ya? Waah usaha yang bagus Inspektur. Tapi sayang sekali mungkin untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menang lagi." Ucap KID mengejek. Kemudian ia gunakan gantolenya untuk segera pergi dan melempar berlian tersebut kearah Inspektur Nakamori.

"Bukan itu yang kucari. Daaaah Inspektur."

Seketika keadaan menjadi hening. Anak buah Nakamori pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian KID. Terkecuali Insperktur Nakamori yang masih kesal atas perlakuan KID terhadapnya.

.

.

.

"HAAAATCHHHIIII~! Sial, kenapa jadi begini. Hanya karena aku hujan-hujanan saat aksiku malam ini. Aku jadi bersin-bersin dan pilek." Desah Kaito Kuroba yang kerab disapa Kaito KID.

Hujan sudah mulai reda. Kaito tengah memeras kemeja birunya dan jubah putihnya di sebuah pinggir sungai yang terlihat sepi. Tak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang disana. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus dalam. Walau ia tau kalau ia akan kedinginan tengah malam begini hanya menggunakan kaus dalam dan itu pun basah. Tapi apa jadinya kalau ia gunakan semua bajunya yang utuh. Mungkin ia bisa demam dan pileknya makin parah.

Saat tengah serius memeras kemeja dan jubahnya dipinggir sungai walau sering kali diselingi gerutuannya yang tidak jelas. Karena lelah ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jubah dan kemeja nya yang tengah ia peras ke sungai. Dia tersentak dan kaget. Jubah berseta kemejanya hanyut terbawa arus sungai yang tenang tapi menghanyutkan. (reader: (?) )

"Kyaaaa! Ju..jubahku! ke..kemejaku! kyaa!" teriak kaito. Spontan dia membekap mulutnya karena tanpa sadar ia membuat suara yang keras dan takut orang lain mendengarnya lalu menghampiri dirinya yang hanya menggunakan kaus dalam saja. Bisa malu dia jika orang lain melihatnya. Namun apa boleh buat kemeja dan jubahnya sudah hanyut. Tak ada tenaga untuk mengejarnya. Dia mulai merasa agak pusing akibat hujan-hujanan tadi. Pandangannya terpaku kearah sungai.

.

.

.

Seorang Detective ternama dari Timur yaitu Shinichi Kudo tengah berjalan seorang diri. Nampak jelas terlihat ia membawa tentengan. Rupanya dia habis belanja di supermarket 24 jam. Jalanan nampak sepi. Hanya siulannya yang menghidupkan suasana malam itu. Tapi siulannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar teriakan yang lumayan keras. Teriakan tersebut berasal dari sekitar sungai. Shinichi pun melongok kebawah, dan mendapati seorang pria yang hanya menggunakan kaus dalamnya di tepi sungai. Pandangannya terarah pada sungai tersebut.

"Sebenarnya ada apa didalam sungai itu, kenapa pandangan pria tersebut terarah ke sungai." Tanya Shinichi dalam hati.

Shinichi segera menghampiri pria tersebut. Namun saat hendak menghampiri Kaito, Shinichi tersandung monocle kepunyaan Kaito dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Kaito tersadar ada orang dibelakangnya. Kaito spontan berbalik, namun Shinichi tidak bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya dan akhirnya jatuh menimpa Kaito. Seketika Tubuh Kaito merasa hangat karena tertindih tubuh Shinichi serta Jaket tebal yang saat itu Shinichi kenakan. Shinichi pun merasakan dingin dibagian kakinya. Karena biar bagaimanapun juga saat itu Kaito mengenakan celana putihnya yang basah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kaito. Mendadak ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Buram! Tapi..sedikit ada cahaya. Foto? Seperti ada foto disana! Tapi? Siapa di foto itu? Ah sial. Pengelihatanku masih buram dan tidak jelas. Tunggu! Bukankah...bukankah itu Shinichi Kudo" Segera Kaito menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya. Dan memperjelas lagi pengelihatannya. Dia terkejut dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri foto yang ditempel didinding.

"Sh...Shinichi Ku..Kudo?" tanya Kaito pada dirinya sendiri.

KREEEEK~! (author; bunyi pintu ceritanya)

"Sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana? Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Shinichi.

"A...aaah ya tentu. Omong-omong ini dimana?" tanya Kaito.

"Aah, ini dirumahku. Semalam kau pingsan begitu saja. Aku panik, kukira kamu kenapa-napa. Ternyata kau hanya demam." Jelas Shinichi.

"Oh. Terimakasih karena telah membantuku. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak." Ucap Kaito.

"Aah tidak apa. lagi pula kau juga perlu bantuan. Untung kau pingsan saat ada aku. kalau sendirian, bisa sampai pagi kamu disana dan bisa malu juga kan hanya menggunakan kaus dalaman saja." Jelas Shinichi.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terimakasih. Oh ya bukankah kau detective terkenal itu?" tanya Kaito.

"Rupanya kau mengenaliku." Balas Shinichi disertai seulas senyum.

"Ya tentu saja. Bukankah kau sudah terkenal. Kenalkan namaku Ka...Kaito Ku..Kuroba." jelas Kaito namun agak ragu.

"ho, senang berkenalan denganmu Kaito. Ngomong-ngomong, makan untukmu sudah kusiapkan. Ayo kita ke ruang makan." Ajak Shinichi.

"Hem." Iya Kaito sambil mengangguk diikuti senyum manis diwajahnya. Dia mengikuti langkah Shinichi yang membawanya ke ruang makan.

Kaito terkesan dengan tata mejanya dan juga makanan yang dihidangkan di meja makan yang kelihatannya lezat.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya tentu. Aku sendirian disini." Jawab Shinichi.

"Orangtua mu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Oh, mereka berdua sedang di Amerika. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jelas Shinichi.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Ibuku berpergian terus. Aku juga sendiri dirumah. Tapi aku jarang tidur dirumah. Aku lebih suka tidur diluar." Jelas Kaito.

"Ho. Baiklah sepertinya aku sudah sangat lapar. Sebaiknya kita makan sekarang." Ajak Shinichi.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian Kaito memeras jubah dan kemeja birunya serta hanyutnya jubah dan kemeja birunya. Kaito masih tinggal dirumah Shinichi karena keadaan dirinya masih lemah. Setiap malam sering kali demamnya muncul kembali. Hal itulah yang membuat Shinichi khawatir kalau dia ditinggal sendirian dirumah nya tanpa ada yang merawatnya. Kaito sangat terbantu karena Shinichi sudah merawatnya.

Malam itu demam Kaito kembali naik. Shinichi merawat Kaito semalaman. Shinichi sangat khawatir karena Kaito terus-terusan menggigil karena kedinginan. Tapi keningnya panas. Shinichi buru-buru mengambil air panas dan handuk kecil. Kemudian dia mulai mengompres Kaito. Begitu tangan Shinichi berada tepat dikening Kaito karena ingin mengompres kening Kaito. Refleks Kaito mencengkram tangan Shinichi. Dia merasa begitu dingin. Dia butuh kehangatan. Shinichi tidak bisa melepaskan tangannya, karena cengkramannya begitu kuat. Sehingga membuat Shinichi agak mendekat ke Kaito.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho ( Detective Conan)

Chapter : 2

Pairing : KaiShin (Case Closed/Detective Conan)

Genre : Romance

Warning : fluff abal, gaje, maksain.

Oh My

By magicianPhantom

"Perasaan apa ini?" Batin Shinichi setelah keluar dari kamar Kaito. Ia baru saja selesai mengompres kening Kaito karena demamnya cukup tinggi. "Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini? Apa mungkin?" Shinichi mengabaikan fikirannya yang mulai ngelantur itu. Malam ini ia putuskan untuk tidur dikamar Kaito. Karena takut tengah malam demam Kaito naik lagi. Shinichi bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut. Kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar Kaito. Mengambil posisi di sofa dekat tempat tidur Kaito. Dan Shinichi pun mulai memejamkan matanya, masuk ke dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Sh...Shi...Shinichi," Suara desahan tersebut membuat Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ka...Kaito!" Shinichi menghampiri Kaito dan memegang keningnya. "Astaga! Demamnya naik lagi."

"S...Shin-ic-hi. Jangan pergi."

"Tap...tapi aku harus ambil air hangat untuk mengompresmu."

"Tidak perlu Shinichi. Dengan kau berada disini ,sudah membuatku lebih sehat."

"Ka...Kaito."

Shinichi menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur Kaito. Meraih tangan Kaito dan menaruh kepalanya didada Kaito. "Entah apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Sepertinya aku..."

"Shinichi. Maukah kamu tidur disebelahku. Aku butuh kehangatan."

"Kaito. Kamu...kamu ingin aku..."

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

Kaito menggeser badannya ke kanan. Memberikan ruang untuk Shinichi tidur disebelahnya. Sulit dipercaya baginya, ia meminta Shinichi tidur disebelahnya. Entah apa yang memotivasinya untuk berkata demikian. Tapi ini sebuah kenyataan. Kaito mengajak Shinichi tidur disebelahnya.

"Shinichi. Terimakasih karena sudah mengabukan permintaanku. Tapi aku masih punya satu permintaan. Maukah Shinichi membagi sedikit kehangatan yg Shinichi punya untukku? Aku sedikit kedinginan."

Shinichi ragu menjawab permintaan Kaito. Bukannya tidak mau. Tapi Shinichi takut salah perkiraan. Di fikiran Shinichi, Kaito memintanya untuk memeluk dirinya. Tapi Shinichi takut salah sangka. Mungkin saja Kaito memintanya membagi selimutnya untuk berdua.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Shinichi," Kini Kaito merasakan kehangatan. Kehangatan berada di pelukan Shinichi Kudo.

"Asalkan kau membaik, aku akan melakukannya Kaito,"Setidaknya perkiraan Shinichi tepat. Entah apa yang medorongnya untuk memeluk Kaito. Refleks tangannya meraih tubuh Kaito dan mendekapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Shinichi tidak merasakan keraguan sedikitpun saat memeluk Kaito. Ternyata Kaito pun bisa menerima pelukan Shinichi.

"Aku...aku tidak tau perasaan aneh apa ini. Tapi...," Shinichi meraih dagu Kaito. Menatapnya dengan penuh harapan. Harapan agar mereka bisa memulainya malam ini. "Shi...shinichi."

Bibir Shinichi mulai mendekati bibir Kaito. Mata Kaito terpejam. Seolah pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Seketika itu juga, bibir Shinichi dan Kaito bertemu. Mereka berciuman. Ciuman hangat bagi Kaito. Sesaat Kaito tidak merasakan dingin ditubuhnya. Kehangatan bibir Shinichi menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Kaito merasa bahagia atas apa yang Shinichi lakukan kepadanya. Kaito meraih pipi Shinichi dan lebih menghayati ciuman mereka.

Malam itu adalah malam yang tidak bisa dilupakan Shinichi dan Kaito. Ciuman hangat antara mereka berdua.

[end]

A/N: yihiiiiii...akhirnya selesai juga ff KaiShin ku yg satu ini. Sempet terbengkalai 1 bulan lebih gak apdet-_-a sempet galau juga karena gak ada ide. Sekalinya da berbarengan sama film HP o_Oa jadi gak nntn "just for finish this ff" #halah . btw kayaknya menurutku disini Shinnya yang seme 0_0a Cuma bisa kasih 2 chapt._.a dan chapt ke 2 juga Cuma bisa bikin sedikit critanya. Okelah jangan lupa RnR? ^_^a

JAA~


End file.
